The Wedding Part Three
by jysellahorn22
Summary: Here is how Steph and Ranger get married


The next day was a busy day for Stephanie and her family. They were all at her parent's house preparing for the wedding. The doorbell rang and Lula and Connie came in their dresses.

"Where is the bride?" Lula said as she sahasaded in the Plum's living room.

"She is up stairs and she won't come down" Mary Alice said as she galloped around in her flower girl dress. All of a sudden the doorbell rang again and Valerie answered and saw Tank in a 3 piece black tux.

"Where is the bride, I have a present for her from the groom." Tank told them.

"She is upstairs but she not coming down" Lula said, "I think she is scared." Mary Alice said as she galloped around Tank.

"I will go talk to her." Tank said, and then he took the stairs two at a time and knocked on her bedroom door.

Stephanie opened her bedroom door, and looked at Tank. Tank's eyes almost came out of his sockets.

"Steph you are going to rock Ranger's world." Tank said to her.

Steph was in a tight white gown with a long train attached to the back and a veil that was not down over her face yet.

" You like it." Steph asked Tank

Tank could only nod yes. Then he snapped out of it and said, "This is for you from Ranger." He then handed the little jewelry box to her.

She took it and opened it up and saw a beautiful bracelet of diamonds one after the other.

"Oh my" Steph said, and then added can you help me put this on please Tank.

"Sure Tank said. Then she took out the bracelet and wrapped it around her right wrist and then he did the clasp for her.

"This is for Ranger, I had no Idea what to get him, so here." She handed him a box about the size of a book to Tank.

"I will give this to him, and don't worry everything is going to be fine." Tank said and then he gave Steph a hug and went back down stairs.

"See you all at the church." Then he got in the black SUV and rode away.

"What a hunk of a man" Grandma said

"Grandma" Steph yelled as she came down stairs.

Every one sucked in their breath when they saw her.

"Stephanie Plum you look great" Her father said to her as he walked up to her and helped her off the last step.

"Thanks, dad now can we go to the church we have a wedding to go to."

Absolutely let's go," Lula said and then they all piled into the cars and left for the church.

At Rangemen Ranger had just finished putting on his vest, and then his dress tux shirt when Tank came in.

"Hey boss, how are you holding up?"

"I am holding Tank, is Steph okay"

"Yeah, she looks great you and going to lose your shoes to say the least." Tank said to him

"This is for you from Steph she said she did not know what else to get you?" Tank told him

Ranger opened the box and pulled out an engraved pair of handcuffs that said to my Knight in Shining Armor from your babe. He looked at the cuffs and then he looked at Tank

Tank said "kind of kinky"

"You've been hanging with Lula too long" Ranger replied.

Tank flushed in the face. "Well it is time we get to the church"

Ranger glanced at his watch, "Wow that went by fast." Than Tank and Ranger went to the Black SUV and went to St. Matthew's Church.

When the plums arrived at the church they were ushered into a little room where they could wait. Valerie peeked her head out the door and saw some more of Rangemen ushering people to their seats, then she saw Ranger and Tank.

"Ranger and Tank are here." Valerie said as she shut the door and turned around. There was a knock on the door, and Steph's father opened the door to Father Cook, who said "we are ready to begin"

The organist started to play and the ushers helped the flower girls to their places, then Lula started to come down the aisle. Tank help Lula to her place and then Hal helped Connie to her place and then the wedding march started to play. It was then that Ranger saw Stephanie walk down the aisle with her father. He let out a big breath of air.

The father begin by saying "Who gives this woman way,"

"Her mother and I do" Steph's father said and then he lifted her vail and gave her a quick kiss on the check.

Ranger then stepped down and took Stephanie by the arm. "oh Babe."

"Same back to you Ranger" was all she could say.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are here to join these two wonderful people in marriage, if there is anyone who has reason why they should not be wed please speak now. Then lets begin, Do you Stephanie take Ricardo Carlos Manoso to be you wedded husband.

I do Steph said

And do you Ricardo Carlos Manoso take Stephanie Plum to be your wedded wife.

"I do" Ranger said

May I have the rings please the father said, these rings are a symbol of you love treasure them well.

"please repeat after me"

Ricardo Carlos, I take you Stephanie to be my wedded wife to have to hold to love and to cherish until I die. And then he placed the ring on Stephanie's left ring hand.

Stephanie please repeat after me, I Stephanie take you Ricardo to be my husband. To have to hold to love and to cherish you until I die.

I now announce you as husband and wife you may kiss your bride.

Ranger then grabbed her into his chest and kissed her. Stephanie melted into him. They then turned to face the church and to a round of applause. They then walked down the aisle. When they got to the outside of the church, Ranger pulled Stephanie up close to him and whispered "You look great" and then he nibbled on her ear.

Steph just melted once again in his arms. A couple of relatives from Steph's side started to come out and congratulate them. When all of a sudden Lula and Connie spotted one of Stephanie's bonds walking out right in front of her. Connie walked up to Steph and said "You will never believe who I just saw."

"I am afraid to ask but who."

"Herman Stanks"

"You have got to be kidding me, it is my wedding day, and you want me to catch him now. I am in a wedding dress" Ranger still had an arm around Stephanie's waist but was talking to some of his relatives. She wiggled free of Ranger and will stun gun and cuffs in hand she took off after him with train following her. Ranger noticed her gone. "Hey does anybody know where my wife went?" Ranger asked.

Connie and Lula went to the edge of the street and pointed to the left.

Ranger looked to the left and saw Steph flying through the air and landing right on Stanks. They both landed in a puddle.

Ranger just shook his head, and started running toward them. He helped Steph up and then lifted Stanks right up and said

"Stay"

"I have got to learn how you do that." Steph said as she looked at her husband.

Tank and Hal came up to them at a run, "We will take him and then they lifted Stanks up and took him to the SUV and then took him to booking for Steph.

"Babe your dress is all wet" Ranger said to her as he lifted her head and kissed her again.

"It will dry" she muttered.

After a brief wedding reception, the Manosos left for the airport and for their honeymoon.

To Be Concluded


End file.
